Mystic Force: The Apprentice
by warriorlk
Summary: Koragg has returned to the underworld with a new warrior, but who is this warrior and where does he come from. (this starts at 'soul specter' and goes from there. this get's better as it goes, give it a chance.)
1. Soul Specter

**a/n~**

**this is my version of power rangers mystic force where there's more than meet's the eye of Koragg's new apprentice Chaos.**

* * *

Deep in the darkest parts of the underworld two warriors were fighting.

"Take this" a deep voice said "you must hare honor in fighting, wolf attack"

"How much honor will you have if I beat you mentor" I younger voice said, then toke the first sword and pointed then at him.

"Much knowing that I have trained you well" the first said.

"Koragg, when will I prove myself worthy to the Master," the second one asked.

"Soon very soon" he said and "now let's see what has happened since I have been gone" Koragg said.

"The Master will be unstoppable" seconded said.

~~ In the underworld~~

"I'm back" Koragg said after dropping in on the main room.

"Koragg, where have you been" Necrolai said.

"Training the Master's newest warrior, Chaos" Koragg said, then a new person landed on the ground right where he was a few moments ago.

"A new warrior your swords may come in handy _IF_ you know you place" Imperious said. "I am in charge here" he added.

"We answer only to the Master" chaos said.

"Of course, of course, but we have a new enemy Solaris knight" imperious said.

"I have met now I'll see if he is worthy of battling me, Chaos stay down here" Koragg said then he left.

"What a puppet" imperious said a little too loudly.

"What was that Imperious, Koragg is anything but a puppet, he fights with honor something I see you don't have" chaos said then walked off to somewhere.

"You came" koragg said.

"Why did you want to battle me" Daggeron said.

"To see if you're worthy to be called a knight" koragg said and then started the fight.

"Your magic is strong but as a teacher you're a failer" Koragg said after fighting a while.

"What" Daggeron said.

"You teach your students to use their magic for good, that's a waste of their talents" Koragg said.

"You're a waste Koragg" Daggeron said and kept fighting him only for Koragg to defeat him.

"And you call you self a knight what a laugh, my student chaos has more power than you or the rangers put together" he said laughing as he walked away, leaving the injured Daggeron alone.

~~later that day~~

"When I was training to be a knight I can't tell you the number of times I wanted to quite but my teacher never let me now I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I let my student give without even starting training now would I" a voice said.

"You mean you're going to train me to be a Knight, a real knight"

"Not if we don't make it up this mountain, now let's go" and they kept going up. Once out of ear shot a girl stepped out and watched them with sad eyes.

~~ At the top~~

"I can't, do it" chip said.

"Chip there it is, the staff of Topez" Daggeron said he then went to grab it but was attacked.

"Not too fast, knight" Koragg said.

"The boy doesn't have much time give me the staff" Daggeron said.

"You want it you'll have to take it from me" Koragg said.

"Not a problem" Daggeron said and they started to fight,

Chip, all by himself, was approached by a girl in dark clothing.

"Poor little ranger, can't even stand"

He looked up at her only to see a mask on her face "who are you" he asked.

"A real knight" she said then turned to leave but added "tell your friends that Chaos is on the way" she then walked away from him.

~~ Outside root core~~

"Archery is sort of a hobby of mine" chip said.

"so I see, let an old warrior give it a try" Daggeron said, then shot right in to the center of the target like chip then said to chips amazed face "beginners luck"

"I still can't believe I'm training to be a knight" chip said. "Can you teach me, how to slay ogres, and save damsels"

"I'll teach you everything my mentor taught me, I learned from the greatest of them all Udonnas husband"

"Udonnas married" chip asked.

"She was, his name was Leanbow, he was the bravest man I ever knew"

"How come she never told us about him" chip asked.

"Well I assume it's a painful memory" Daggeron replied. "He sacrificed himself to close the gates of the underworld"

"But couldn't you save him" chip asked.

"I wasn't there, we have much training ahead if you are to become a knight young chip" he said giving chip his bow back.

"By the way did you see anyone on the top of the mountain besides Koragg" chip asked.

"No why"

"We'll I think there was a girl there she said she was a 'real knight' and to warn my friends that chaos is on the way" chip said.

"In the twilight dimension Koragg said something about his student chaos" Daggeron said then they both had the same thought.

"Udonna" they yelled together.

* * *

**A/N~**

please R and R tell me what you think, this might turn in to a crossover if i think it's necessary


	2. Ranger Down

**A/N~**

here's the next chapter Ranger Down

* * *

~~ In the underworld the next day~~

"Chaos, come here" Koragg said.

"Yes Koragg" Chaos said.

"I need you to help me, Imperious, is going to challenge me on relying too much on my powers, you are to take my titan powers, keep it safe, you can combine with Catastros if needed now I must go" Koragg said, he then left the room.

"Koragg you have my word" Chaos said and then put the magic some place safe, only she knew where to find it.

~~main cave~~

"If you ask me you rely too much on your powers" Imperious said "your credibility as a warrior has suffered"

"I will show your suffering" Chaos muttered from the side of the room.

"It's true you clam to a powerful warrior but you always rely on your magic to get you by" Imperious said.

"What, are you saying I can no longer fight" Koragg asked.

"Give me your magic and prove that your fighting skills are enough" Imperious said holding out his hand, "if you dare"

"I'll show you the heart of a true warrior" Koragg said "you may have my magic" he then polled the magic out of him in a purple ball, "take it but when I defeat the power ranger and prove my worth the master I expect it back, or else you will be the next to fall." he then left the room.

"Necrolai here" Imperious said giving the magic to her in the cell phone shape wand like the rangers have, "your time has finally come make us proud"

"Finally I have magic" she hissed then pointed her wand to Lee- Lee giving her a troubled look.

"Mom" she said then was turned in to a bug "now I'm an insect again thanks a lot mom" she said annoyed.

"Screamer, go with Necrolai and have some real fun" then they left. Chaos seeing the whole thing waited until the room cleared out she then went to the surface world to watch Nicrolai.

~~on a city roof~~

"Necrolai you have no honor in this" Chaos said, watching Necrolai and Screamer fight the rangers, then turned to go in to forest.

~at Phineas camp~~

A girl had wondered into Phineas home and saw a baby dragon "what are you" she said in a disgusted voice.

"acho" it then sneezed fire.

"How sweet, a dragon you must have been that dragon Necrolai failed to get" she said.

"Sissy" the dragon said.

"no not even close" she said then picked you the dragon, " you need to look closer, I am a danger to everyone even Koragg" she set the dragon down, "here take this" she thin gave the dragon a necklace, and put it around his neck " this will protects you from evil" then she turned and walked away.

"Roar" she then heard, turning around she saw a fully grown dragon 'thank you, young knight' he said in her head.

"Call me Ivy" she said then left and went to the underworld.

'Fireheart' was the last thing she heard.

~~outside root core~~

"Thanks for letting me dragon sit him" Phineas said.

"No problem Phineas" Udonna said.

"I never got to sit see the other babies I left in the human world, kind of makes me said" he said.

"What babies" udonna asked.

"Ups ahh… did I say babies no I said clasy cause clasy because.." she was giving him the look "ah… ah… her will is too strong must tell the truth… ok, fine when Daggeron and Calindor were having their little dispute 20 years ago I found 2 babies. Yeah but with the great battle going no I knew I couldn't care for them myself so I toke then to the human world, I, left, them, somewhere safe" he said.

"Bowen and Serena are alive" Udonna said. "Daggeron I have to find them"

"Udonna wait if they are in the human world then they are safe we should focus on defeating evil before we put them in harm's way, what if he finds out there alive" Daggeron said.

"He's right we must keep this a secret or both Bowen and Serena will be in danger" Udonna said straight to Phineas.

"Oh Udonna I almost forgot did you ever put a necklace on PJ" Phineas asked.

"What necklace" Udonna asked.

"Oh well there was this shiny thing around his neck and when I went to touch it he got really protective about it that's all" he said and then quickly walked away, leaving Udonna and Daggeron to wonder about it.

* * *

**A/N~**

thanks for reading my story tell me what you think, thanks more to come next time it's the 'Dark Wish Part 1'**  
**


	3. Dark Wish part 1

**A/N~**

here's the next chapter sorry if the first thing is missed spelled i tried

* * *

~~Underworld~~

"Lengerteus Amateum" Imperious said casting a spell, then four figures rose from the ground out of the nether world.

"What has he done" Koragg said.

"What is that Koragg" Chaos asked stepping closer to him.

"He's summoned the barbarian beasts" he said "these creatures have no honor there beast from the oblivion and have no place serving the Master"

"Nice to see you again, Koragg" one said in a high pitch squeaky voice.

Then another bumped into Chaos and Koragg. "Apologize for bumming into me" he said.

"Not a chance" Chaos said glaring at him.

"Warmax" Koragg said with all the venom he could. Then Warmax drew his sword and attempted to strike the young warrior but Koragg stepped in and stopped it with his shield, "nice try" Koragg said.

"You fool" Warmax said.

"Thing around here have changed" koragg said to himself.

~~root core~~

"There's a time and a place for magic rangers" Udonna said.

"And a time and place to feed a dragon" Xander said, then toke the pizza from Chip and tossed it to Fireheart, then after a moment he burped.

"Ugh" Clare said come from Firehearts cave. "How about a little heads up next time guy's hu" then toke the pepperoni off her face and ate it. "Have any of you guys seen Udonna there's something really weird with Fireheart" she said while dusting the room.

"Weird like what" nick asked still laughing.

"Well have any of you seen him recently, he's got something around his neck and won't let any one touch it" she explained.

"Strange" chip said, and then Daggeron ran I the room and said.

"Seems like we have work to do, Clare have the girls meet us" then he ran back out with the guys behind him.

~~on the outskirts of a another battle~~

"Imperious is up to something that I know" Koragg said.

"Koragg let me talk to him" chaos said

"Go but be careful" he warned as Chaos went to the underworld.

~~in the underworld~~

Chaos was waking thought the underworld looking for Imperious when she heard voices around a corner.

"But the master is no longer part of my plans" Imperious said.

"What about Koragg and that Chaos" one of the beasts said. "They would never betray the master"

"Oh they will not be a problem now will they" Imperious said implying there doom.

Chaos then slowly backed up 'I have to tell Koragg, but how. By the time I find him it will be to late I fear' Chaos thought, but as she was walking away imperious spotted her.

"Chaos, I was just looking for you I have a plan I need your help with" he said.

"And why would I be helping you" Chaos said.

"Because the Master commands it" he said.

"And what will I be doing"

"You will be spying on the mystic force" he said "now go" he said waving his hand sending her away.

~~Rock Porium~~

At the one year anniversary of Rock Porium every one was having fun the ranger were all in the back of the group closest to the door, when a girl walked in with long auburn hair in a ponytail all in black, she stud in the back but jumped when she heard some popping of balloons across the room.

"Hey could you tell…" she started to talk to the tallest one in the group, when everyone started yelling speech, speech to the owner.

"Hold on" he said then there was a beeping and they all ran out of the room.

"Now what" she said to herself then left the building after them, "I hope Koragg as better luck then me" as she was walking out side she bumped in to someone.

"I'm sorry" a deep voice said.

"No it was my fault" she said then looked to the person in realization of who it was.

"Ivy" he asked recognizing her. She tried to run away, "Wait Ivy" he then grabbed her arm "just wait we need to talk" he said.

"I really have to go my, a, family is waiting for me" she tried to get out of his grip.

"Family" he said confused.

"Yes now I have to go" her arm was hurting, so she ran in to the park across the street, she felt the master's hold on her growing and as soon she was in a secluded spot she morphed in to Chaos, and went back to find Koragg and get his help, if it wasn't too late.

~~ In the forest`~~

"Koragg's shield" Chaos said, "but no Koragg, power down" standing there then, as a girl with brown hair and purple eyes, wearing all black and dark purple.

"Who are you" a scared voice said behind her.

"The question should be how much did you see" Chaos said.

"Nothing… only just all of it… I'm Clare please don't hurt me" she said quickly.

"Leave then I have things to do" Chaos said.

"But who are you" Clare asked.

"No one you should associate with" Chaos said.

"But-"

"I said leave" Chaos yelled shaking the ground around them. "Leave before Chaos comes back"

"Who is Chaos?"

"You're looking at her" Chaos said then vanished before more trouble could come.

~~underworld~~

"With our recent victory over the power rangers I have fulfilled my plan we have required there most potent weapon" imperious started

"Yes" Necrolai hissed

"My new general's Fightoe and 50-Below have succeeded" Imperious continued "today will mark the end"

"At last" 50-Below said.

"This is exciting" Necrolai said.

"I am the great genie jenji, I grant you one wish, oh I'm going to regret this" he said.

"Imperious what did you do to koragg" chaos yelled from behind jenji, shaking the ground.

"Chaos it's about time you showed up I was beginning to think that you had left us" imperious said.

"I should show all of you how much power I have I should clobber you right now" as she was saying this it was getting colder and colder in the room. "you are lucky I have been in a good mood for the past few weeks and I will let you live, but when Koragg comes back like I know he will, you are in a load of pain" she then walked away to the opposite side of the room, away from Necrolai.

"Remind me not to get on her bad said" Jenji said to himself.

"Genie I wish there were never mystic force power rangers" imperious said.

"No, no, noooo" Jenji yelled while granting the wish.

"No honor" Chaos mumbled to herself, then turned to leave.

* * *

**A/N~**

so what do you think how was Ivy's 'friend' how does he know her more to come in the nest chapter until then R and R


End file.
